Tiempo de Despedidas y Promesas
by henhazuneko
Summary: One-short/ Al verlo partir, recordaste el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Lo amabas sin importar qué. —One-sided(?)[Luhan]/Nakamaship [Law&Luffy&Jinbei]/(One Piece no me pertenece)


**Tiempo de Despedidas y Promesas**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones y Advertencias: <strong>Posiblemente OOC, Nakamaship es básicamente amistad. Contendrá un toque de relación Hurt/Comfort. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Cuando lo vistes partir, recordaste.<p>

Desde que tenías memoria, el primer hombre que viste fue un demonio. Solo recordabas que cierto día, en medio del gran y ancho mar; esos seres que decían ser humanos como tú te secuestraron junto a tus hermanas sin darles ninguna opción. Te manipularon, jugaron con tu mente, te torturaron y se burlaron de ti. No pudiste ver la luz del sol con la misma esperanza y alegría de hace tan solo unos años, antes del incidente. No existía un nuevo mañana para ti.

Desde aquel entonces, empezaste a odiarte. A ti y a tu condición de mujer. ¿Cuál era la razón? Simple y sencilla, eres una _mujer_ por lo tanto eras _débil. _No eres capaz de protegerte ni a ti, ni a tus hermanas de los constantes abusos de esos seres repugnantes. Pero un día, cuando sentiste que el fin de tu vida se acercaba, apareció un gyojin, al que todos llamaban Fisher Tiger, y te liberaron a ti, a tus hermanas, y a todos aquellos que servían como esclavos(as) en aquel suburbio.

Al instante, aprovechaste para huir (no sin olvidar a tus hermanas, quienes se quedaron contigo hasta el final) y te embarcaste nuevamente con rumbo a la Isla de las mujeres, Amazon Lily, tu lugar de nacimiento. Donde con mucho esfuerzo, entrega y practica llegaste a obtener la actual posición como emperatriz. Luego aceptaste el título de Shichibukai con tal de protegerte y proteger a las tuyas.

Ocultaste tu odio hacia tu persona de tus hermanas y expresaste (masificándolo) tu profundo odio hacia los varones. Pero nunca dejaste de poner como una excepción al gyojin que te salvó del inframundo terrenal. Y a Rayleigh, quién te apoyo en momentos difíciles. Y la ley que prohibía el ingreso de los varones a tu tierra natal se hizo fundamental.

Ahora, tú ya no eras _débil,_ obtuviste una Fruta del Diablo y aunque en un principio ese poder era usado para la diversión de los repugnantes varones, utilizaste tu habilidad para _ayudar y defender_. Y ni que decir con tus recientes pero para nada delicadas patadas lucha cuerpo-cuerpo. Aun si eras una mujer demostraste ser _fuerte. _Y bella.

Nunca más habría un solo varón que se acercara lo suficiente a ti sin acabar muerto.

O eso pensaste. Nunca imaginaste que la persona que haría que tu vida diera un giro de 360º y la cambiara (para bien), fuera un varón. Uno delgaducho, escuálido pero muy diferente a los que conociste alguna vez. Si bien tuviste algunos problemas en un inicio, terminaste encantada. Él era inocente pero fuerte, él conocía el dolor, pero aun así se esforzaba por mostrar una gran sonrisa a cada momento. Era un ser humano fascinante, un _varón_ fascinante. Quedaste flechada y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo. Además no querías evitarlo. Te sentías alagada que te viera con ojos amigos y no lujuriosos ni enfermos de crueldad. Lo ayudarías en todo, incluyendo en evitar la ejecución y la muerte de su querido hermano, Ace Puño de Fuego. No importaba si eso arriesgaba tu posición como Shichibukai, estarías ahí para él. Lo arriesgarías todo por él.

Así era como debía ser, pues tú eres Boa Hancock y estas enamorada de Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas.

Cumpliste con tu deber llevándolo al Impel Down y transmitiendo su mensaje a su hermano mayor. Pero la tragedia no se pudo evitar. El pecho atravesado por el palpitante puño de magma del almirante Akainu hizo imposible el poder ayudar al preciado hermano. El solo desfalleció después de susurrar algunas palabras de aliento a su hermano pequeño, que se encontraba desconsolado. ¿Era acaso posible la felicidad en este mundo?

Todo lo que existía ahí era desolación y…. ¿Desesperación?

—No…-murmuraste. —Algo como eso, no existe.

Pues había sido Luffy quien te rescato y te salvo de aquel estado en aquella ocasión. Se suponía que siempre había alguien que te tendiera la mano en aquellos momentos difíciles que tanto sufrimiento causaban. Tú querías ser la persona que le tendiera la mano, pero los malditos marines estaban dificultándote.

Pero confiaste en que Jinbei protegería a Luffy. E incluso fuiste capaz de confiar en el extraño que se ofreció a rescatarlo en su submarino a cambio de nada. Solo pudiste confiar y seguiste haciéndolo cuando ese hombre se presentó como Trafalgar D. Law, quién operaría a Luffy. Luffy debía vivir, eso era un hecho. Por el bien del futuro que se acercaba.

Permitiste entonces que toda la tripulación del extraño cirujano y Jinbei se hospedaran en la Isla con tal de que Luffy se recuperara. Las leyes solo eran un montón de eufemismos a la hora de salvar una vida.

Luego supiste que Luffy finalmente había despertado y que el cirujano pirata ya se había marchado al cabo de poco tiempo. No interesaba, lo importante era que Luffy estaba bien, con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no las terribles expresiones de dolor al ver a morir a su hermano en brazos. Luego supiste que Rayleigh se encontraba allí, con el fin de ayudar _de manera arriesgada _al chico Monkey. Pero este acepto, con tal de hacerse más _fuerte_. Para ya no tener más miedo.

Tuviste que aceptar a regañadientes, dejar entrenar a Luffy a solas, solo por su _bien._ No verlo durante aproximadamente dos años enteros, teniéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Y con el dolor de tu alma tuviste que aceptar que él no te amaba de la misma forma que tú lo hacías, sin embargo, eso no hacía que tu afecto por el disminuyera o desapareciese. Lo dejaste irse con sus compañeros de barca, si él era capaz de lograr la felicidad tú también la alcanzarías.

Entonces, recordaste.

Todos los momentos de tristeza y alegría que habían compartido juntos, el dolor y la comodidad de estar al lado del otro. De pronto, sentiste que tus ojos se ponían salados, tan salados como el agua del mar. Te limpiaste las lágrimas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo te despediste.

Te despediste de tu primer y único amor.

— ¡Adiós Hancock, nos volveremos a ver!

Tú confiaste en que sí, en parte porque Luffy había pronunciado tu nombre de manera correcta, y en parte porque aun si el mundo se acabara hoy, tú seguirías esperando a que cumpliera la promesa del reencuentro.

Hoy y mañana, pasado mañana, siempre esperarías por él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esto iba a ser solo un corto Drabble, para celebrar mi ingreso al fandom de One Piece. Pero la inspiración vino y quise hablar un poco más sobre esta increíble mujer y su amor no correspondido (¿?, Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de esto.) Y de su superación personal, además que amo el hecho de que sea una total fangirl de Luffy. Paz y que tengan un buen día. Criticas constructivas y reviews son bienvenidas.


End file.
